


Beach Bod and Scars

by AllyEnderGirl



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer, Renegades Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyEnderGirl/pseuds/AllyEnderGirl
Summary: The team has decided to go to the beach one day, and Nova has to borrow a swimsuit.
Relationships: Adrian Everhart/Nova Artino, Donna Bell/Narsissa Cronin, Hugh Everhart/Simon Westwood, Ruby Tucker/Oscar Silva
Kudos: 46





	Beach Bod and Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this cause I posted this as a head canon on my Tumblr and someone said to make a fan fic out of it, so I did. So here's to you 'novas-egg-beater' on Tumblr, this is for you. (Sorry if it didn’t live up to your expectations>-<) also I’m kind of bad at proof reading jsyk.

The team had decided to go to one of the only swimmable areas on Gatlon bay for their weekend fun, and they had decided to bring Adrian and Ruby’s brothers, as well as Hugh and Simon along with them. But there were some qualms with Nova coming at first from none other than Nova herself, as Leroy was out of town, and probably wouldn't have come anyway, and she didn't own a swimsuit, let alone did she know how to swim. But with the others insistence and Max, Jade, and Sterling saying that she could be their older sister for the day, Ruby gladly borrowing her a swimsuit, and Adrian promising her that he would teach her how to swim while they were there, she just couldn't say no apparently, so rolling her eyes at the four boys and Ruby, she agreed to go. 

Nova was at the beach in a sort of wooden changing room thing, and was looking at herself in the dirty mirror in a ruby red bikini. It didn't look bad on Nova per-say, she definitely had the body to pull such a piece off, but she definitely didn't feel the most comfortable as she gawked at herself. But things could've been worse, as the top of the bikini could've only been two triangles that only covered her nipples and nothing else with skimpy low hanging, thong bottoms to match. But that was definitely not what she was wearing right now, what she was wearing right now was a top that wrapped around her chest in one rectangular piece, with a single ruffle sewn on the top seem of the fabric that hung down about an inch, and thin straps that tied around the back of her neck, and the bottoms certainly was not a thong, and covered her just as well as a normal pair of underwear would. But showing this much skin was definitely new to her, and she didn't know if she liked it yet. She looked good she guessed? Usually most people wouldn't even want her to be wearing a tack top, let alone something that accumulated to that same amount of skin covered as wearing normal underwear, but that was different now, and Nova liked that it was different now, but sometimes she had trouble adjusting to _how much_ things were different now.

But none the less, this is what Nova was given to work with and she definitely wont _not_ wear it because she really did want to learn how to swim, and it was kind of a plus that she was being taught be her boyfriend. So she lifted her head and walked out of the old rickety wooden shed thing, and walked over to the clan that she had arrived with. 

When she walked up to the group she was expecting some looks from a few of them, maybe a playful whistle from Oscar, a blush from Adrian, and words of encouragement from some of the other girls, what she wasn't prepared for were the looks of shock on her team mates faces, even Simon and Hugh were looking at her with, sad looks in their eyes. 

Instantly Nova wished that Ruby had given her a one piece suit. She never liked being gawked at be other people, and for, what seemed like negative attention, to be on her made it so much more self conscious than she already was.

"Is it really _that_ bad?" Nova asked looking at everyone's faces. 

"What?" Adrian said, more puzzled than her really should be.

"I said, do I really look that bad for all of you to gawk at me like that?" Nova said, not making eye contact with anyone but the ground, kind of irritated at the mass reaction, even she didn't think she looked terrible in this thing.

"No-, Nova you look great," Adrian smiled,and was quick to walk over to Nova and give her a hug, causing her to tense up a little bit.

"Hey, Nova are you ok?" Adrian said loosening his hold on her and stepping back, giving her a questioning look.

"Ugh, yeah." Nova said a little awkwardly. "I'm just really not used to showing this much skin," Nova said, smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nova, I should've asked if you wanted a one piece or not," Ruby said, a few feet away where she was previously helping Oscar put on sun screen as his bright yellow swim trunks practically blinded everyone.

Ruby was in a bikini herself, much like Nova's, but black and without ruffles. Donna however was in a beautiful emerald green one piece that's strings were woven in a diamond pattern across her stomach. Narsissa was right beside her holding Donna's hand in a pink bikini that had a patterned mesh overlay that slimmed down into a point a few inches above her belly button. 

"No, it's ok, you borrowing me a suit if enough anyway, but do I really look that bad?" Nova said lifting her arms slightly and looking down at herself.

"It's not that Nova, it's just that... your scars, just caught us off guard," Hugh said, a little awkwardly.

"Whats wrong with my scars, don't all of you have some training scars?" Nova asked, looking st the large, nasty scar over Adrain’s heart, hoping this wasn't another "unnormal anarchist" thing.

“Nova, dear, you shouldn’t have those kind of scars from training,” Simon said.

“But, there just normal training scars,” Nova said, puzzled, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. 

“Nova I have battle scars that are tamer than that,” Simon said looking at the large scar on Nova’s right hip from one of Ingrid’s training bombs.

“Oh," Nova said, a little stunned, she had never questioned getting scares during training as she thought that it was normal, and would help her in the field by experiencing the pain during a none life threatening event. 

“Are they really that notice able? I thought all of you would be used to scares,”

"We are but, those look like some pretty nasty scares, how'd you get them?" Oscar asked.

"Like I said they're training scares, from when I was younger, at least most of them are, being a kid who couldn't sleep I got into some trouble of my own sometimes and got hurt, but that's nothing new," Nova said, now painfully aware that this was indeed another "unnormal anarchist" thing.

"Nova you shouldn't be getting hurt like that in training, training isn't supposed to be like the real deal," Hugh said with an almost painful look in his eyes.

"Yeah I noticed that when I first joined the Renegades," Nova said with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Nova this is serious you got hurt during training like this, who were you training against?"

Nova lifted an eyebrow, "Which scare are you talking about? I got this one from Honey," Nova said pointing too one near her collar bone.

"This one from Ingrid, actually most of these are from Ingrid, oh but this one is from on of my early chemistry lessons with Leroy though," Nova said with a fond look, she always liked chemistry with Leroy. Nova looked up to see nothing but a pained look on Hugh's face, taking the hand that Simon had placed on his shoulder and giving it a kiss.

"Hey, don't blame yourself for my scares, I got these on my own, and with out you influence, usually, but seriously I don't blame you for anything anymore, I forgive you, so don't beat yourself up over it," Nova said.

Hugh closed his eyes for a moment, took in a breath, and leaned into Simon.

"Thank you Nova," Hugh said with a warm smile, Nova smiled back.

"Whatever, I think your scars are cool!" Sterling said looking up from the sand castle that he, his brother, and Max had been making, the other boys nodding in agreement.

"It helps us remember that you're a fighter," Max said with a smile all to similar to Hugh signiture one. Jade enthusiastically, smiling.

“Yeah! That’s you're a hero!”


End file.
